


Возвращение домой

by fouruku, lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Generation Relationship, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Тедди и не подозревал, куда приведет встреча с отцом его девушки
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	1. Тедди

— А я говорю, что он должен выглядеть соответствующе, даже если идет в чертов «Старбакс»! 

Тедди закатил глаза и поспешил поскорее натянуть любимое худи. Между прочим, на нем практически не было пятен от краски. Тедди всегда раздражался, когда крестный в шутку называл его павлином, хотя единственным выпендрежником в их доме был Драко. 

Его приемные отцы продолжали спорить в гостиной, в чем отпустить любимого мальчика на встречу с отцом его девушки, и Тедди поклялся себе когда-нибудь съехать от них. Но Гриммо, правда, нравился ему, да и до колледжа недалеко.

Дом хранил историю целого семейства Блэков, и когда-нибудь он перейдет ему по праву, Драко уже написал завещание в его пользу. Только вот особняк все еще нуждался в полной реставрации, и Гарри с Драко совсем не удивились, когда Тедди озвучил свою будущую профессию. 

— Ты всегда много времени торчал на чердаке со всем этим барахлом, — потрепал его тогда по голубым волосам Гарри и тепло улыбнулся. 

Сейчас же Тедди постарался пригладить ладонью уже вернувшиеся к более привычному пшеничному цвету волосы и незаметно смыться из дома. 

— Теодор Римус Люпин, — властный голос остановил его уже на пороге. В коридор вышел Драко и хмуро оглядел его. — Я знаю, что воспитание Поттера пагубно сказалось на твоих привычках, но не забывай о том, что в тебе течет кровь Блэков. 

Гарри показался из-за спины Драко и скорчил рожицу. Не глядя, Драко фыркнул, и крестный поспешил приобнять его. Это Тедди и нравилось в приемных отцах: удивительное взаимопонимание при полной упертости и вредности каждого. 

— Драко, — громко прошептал Гарри, — ты забыл о главном слове.

— Пожалуйста, — Драко смягчился то ли от прикосновения Гарри, то ли от довольной улыбки Тедди. Они всегда были чертовски крутой семьей. И, наверное, когда-нибудь Тедди хотел встретить такого же крутого человека для себя. 

— Мне нравится твое худи, — сказал на прощание Гарри, и Тедди весело помахал им рукой, отправляясь на запланированную встречу. 

***

В кафе Тедди, конечно же, опоздал. Не столько критично, чтобы Виктуар наградила его разочарованным взглядом, но ему самому было уже несколько стыдно перед ее отцом.

Виктуар Делакур училась актерскому мастерству на одном факультете искусств с Тедди, восхитительно пела и всегда светилась, словно неземная фея. Она была, безусловно, самой красивой девушкой в его окружении, девушкой, с которой он по-настоящему стал встречаться. 

Они случайно столкнулись в начале учебного года, как в тех самых дурацких романтических фильмах, которые обожает его названная кузина Роза. Тедди искал класс скульптуры, а Виктуар — администрацию. Оказалось, что девушка приехала из Франции, но в детстве бывала в Англии. Ее мать француженка развелась с англичанином и забрала с собой дочь, воспитывая ее в традициях собственной семьи. Виктуар никогда не ела яйца с беконом на завтрак, морщила носик, если кто-то рядом обсуждал политику, и обожала театр. Она ходила на драму, балет и бесконечно говорила о Гранд-опера в Париже. А еще она обладала удивительным взглядом, цепляющим, живым и открытым. Не таким лукавым, как у большинства девушек на курсе Тедди. Нет, в зелено-карих глазах Виктуар плескалась сама жизнь. Девушка смеялась и говорила, что мама часто причитала, что все ее прекрасные гены голубоглазой блондинки безнадежно испорчены.

И сейчас, когда Тедди зашел в кафе, Виктуар обернулась к нему, и от освещения ее светло-русые волосы казались совсем рыжыми. Она взволнованно улыбнулась, и Тедди перевел взгляд на человека, сидевшего рядом с ней.

— Дядя Билл?

Тедди шокировано уставился на того, кто оказался тем самым загадочным отцом Виктуар. Он не видел его, наверное, уже лет пять. Он, кажется, работал в Египте или где-то еще. Тедди не всегда успевал за всеми новостями семейства Уизли. И сейчас он принялся жадно разглядывать, улавливая повадки Билла и прикидывая примерный возраст — тридцать семь, сорок? Тедди в жизни бы не поверил, не знай он Уизли почти с пелёнок.

С одной стороны рыжие волосы Билла были заправлены за ухо, а с другой стороны спадали на глаза, и он через раз поправлял их рукой. Наверное, они не были такими яркими, как у того же Рона, в силу возраста, и теперь больше отливали медью. Тедди следил, как рука Билла поднимается к лицу и пряди скользят между длинными пальцами — такие обычно рисовали в своих молескинах первокурсницы его факультета, потому что эстетично. На безымянном пальце было массивное кольцо, и Тедди только на секунду задумался, связано ли это с прошлым браком или же это всего лишь аксессуар.

Билл выглядел хорошо — его движения были расслабленными, но уверенными, и во взгляде читалось то самое понимание мира, которое часто приписывают людям, повидавшим дерьма в жизни. Вместе с тем, облик Уизли был полностью лишен излишней официальности серьезного работника. Мягкий свитер на нем скорее отдавал комфортом дома Молли и Артура, каким его Тедди запомнил с детства, и только воротник выглядывающей рубашки оливкового цвета слегка напоминал о формальностях. В образе Билла Уизли ловко сочетались и твердость, и мягкость, и Тедди, возможно, в силу своей творческой натуры, так и разглядывал бы его, если бы из размышлений его не выдернул смех Билла.

Тот рассмеялся, тепло и по-доброму. Тут же вскочил на ноги и набросился на Тедди с объятиями. 

— Тедди, как ты вырос! — он отстранился и, все еще держа Тедди за плечи, принялся его рассматривать. — Теперь понимаю, почему моя дочь выбрала тебя. Но для меня ты все равно останешься тем пятилетним малышом, который испугался садового гнома у бабушки Молли. 

Билл мягко улыбнулся ему.

— И, пожалуйста, не зови меня дядей. Просто Билл. В конце концов, мы не родственники, да и я не хочу чувствовать себя каким-то стариком. 

Сколько Тедди себя помнил, Билл Уизли всегда отличался прямолинейностью и отчитывал тех же близнецов, если они юлили. Но он не был занудой, как дядя Перси. Нет, первое впечатление о Билле, которое Тедди запомнил: крутой! И, кажется, ничего не поменялось с тех пор. 

Виктуар вежливо вклинилась в разговор, предлагая Тедди присесть возле нее. Он рассеянно кивнул ей, скинул рюкзак куда-то на пол и опустился в кресло рядом. Билл же сидел напротив них, через небольшой круглый столик, и крутил в руках стаканчик с кофе. Он спокойно улыбался обоим, внимательно слушал щебет Виктуар о том, как они с Тедди познакомились. Но Тедди не мог не думать о том, как Билл все вертел и вертел этот злосчастный стакан, будто его на самом деле что-то волнует. 

— Как мама? — спросил Билл у Виктуар. Вот оно! 

— О, ну ты же ее знаешь. Весь год должен быть посвящен подготовке к неделе моды, и ей все равно, если случится что-то вроде экономического кризиса или Третьей мировой войны. Жакет от Шанель сам себя не сконструирует.

Билл с Виктуар понимающе переглянулись — и оба рассмеялись. Да, теперь Тедди точно понял, что Виктуар — наполовину Уизли. 

Они просидели в «Старбаксе» еще час, болтая о своей учебе, работе Билла в египетском отделении Лондонского банка и упущенных возможностях, ведь Тедди и Виктуар могли познакомиться гораздо раньше. Когда Тедди провожал Виктуар и Билла до метро девушка захотела остаться ночевать в квартире отца, — его буквально затопило чувство смутного беспокойства. Проклятый стаканчик в длинных мужских пальцах не выходил из головы. 

*** 

Они сидели на первом ряду балкона, и Тедди восторженно следил, как «Друзья Азбуки» готовятся к битве. Виктуар рядом откровенно зевала. 

— Тебе не нравятся «Отверженные»? — шепнул Тедди, немного щекоча носом ее ухо. Он положил руку на подлокотник, накрывая ее ладонь своей и поглаживая тыльную сторону большим пальцем, при этом не отрывая взгляда от сцены. Анжольрас как раз подсел к Грантеру и стал убеждать его в неизбежности революции. Актеры пели о любви и злых людях, которые устали терпеть тиранию. И Тедди мог понять Анжольраса с его вечными идеалами общего равенства и братства. Тетя Гермиона часто толкала заумные речи о справедливости во время семейных ужинов. 

Но то, как Грантер реагировал на Анжольраса, удивляло и будоражило. Перед представлением Тедди успел мельком прочитать на Википедии, что в романе Грантер, художник, боготворил лидера революции, Анжольраса, и сравнивал его внешность с Аполлоном. Да, Тедди вполне мог его понять. Античная скульптура завораживала его с самого детства. 

— Не люблю революции и слишком резкие перемены, — холодно отозвалась Виктуар. 

— Но ты же... из Франции.

— Ох, Тедди, что за стереотипы? И, кстати, это неприлично, болтать так в театре.  
Тедди сразу сник и опустил голову. Между прочим, он как раз до этого был полностью поглощен спектаклем. Мюзиклы ему нравились, точно веселее, чем в опере. 

После театра они поужинали там же, недалеко от Вест-Энда, и Тедди был горд, что смог устроить своей девушке такое свидание.

Они шли с Виктуар бок о бок под фонарями, и она взяла его под локоть. Когда она держала его вот так, ему хотелось прикоснуться к ней нежнее, приобнять немного крепче и дать ей то тактильное тепло, которого иногда так не хватало ему самому. 

Тедди, уже сытый и слегка расслабленный, чувствовал себя, словно как минимум сдал все экзамены. Это было приятно, провести вот так вечер, свободный от учебы и нотаций бабушки Андромеды, которая любила названивать внуку по Скайпу. Он и раньше ходил как-то с Драко в театр, но с Виктуар было интересней, ведь они были ровесниками. До встречи с ней Тедди приходилось общаться лишь со взрослыми или со всем младшим поколением своей семьи. В девушке же он в первую очередь обрел друга.

— У нас есть королева, — внезапно захотелось продолжить разговор, — и парламент. Ты поэтому выбрала Англию? 

Виктуар звонко рассмеялась и поцеловала Тедди в щеку. От нее слегка веяло чем-то сладким, и Тедди улыбнулся, крепче сжимая ее руку в своей. 

— Ты такой смешной. 

Да, конечно, ему говорили это уже не в первый раз. Милый мальчик Тедди, который рос, не зная собственных родителей, но смотрел на мир широко распахнутыми и наивными глазами. 

— В парламенте работает мой дед. Ну, двоюродный, но я иногда бывал в его поместье. Драко показывал мне павлинов. 

— Люциус Малфой? — Виктуар скривилась, вспоминая. — Кажется, отец упоминал его имя. 

— Да, — Тедди понимающе улыбнулся, — Уизли и Малфои поколениями недолюбливают друг друга. Но Гарри говорит, что это лишь старая привычка. 

— Англичане, — притворно вздохнула Виктуар.

— Эй, и кто из нас говорил о стереотипах?! 

***

Тедди проводил Виктуар до дома, в котором она жила еще с несколькими студентками ее курса, и целомудренно поцеловал на пороге, а затем спустился в метро и написал смску Люциусу. Он улыбнулся при мысли, что деда Люциуса хватит инфаркт от безобидного, но такого внезапно вопроса о том, как он поживает.  
Да, Гарри и Драко по-своему, но одновременно гордились бы им. 

А еще всю дорогу до дома Тедди не мог выкинуть из головы образ Билла Уизли в виде античной статуи.


	2. Билл

Конечно же, Билл не любил проверять и тем более заполнять все эти нудные и скучные отчеты. Но, привыкший с детства к ответственности и организованности, он все равно сейчас сидел над ними и пытался не клевать носом. Так поздно в офисе он еще не задерживался, зато еще целый месяц впереди без всяких стопок бумаг на его рабочем столе. Он любил выполнять собственную работу, а не ту, которую требовали от него бухгалтеры, канцелярия и другие гоблины, как в шутку они их прозвали. 

— Уизли, у тебя совсем личной жизни нет? 

В дверной проем просунулась голова Седрика, который, как всегда, очаровательно улыбнулся и, скорее всего, уже давно сам отпустил секретаря Билла. 

— Кто-то же должен вычитывать твои бумажки, пока вы с Чжоу смотрите «Карточный домик».

Седрик закатил глаза.

— Они идеальны, и ты это знаешь. Не задерживайся! 

Не успела еще захлопнуться за Диггори дверь, как Биллу пришло какое-то уведомление на телефон. Экран высветил заставку, где стояла их фотография с Виктуар. Ее сделала Флер, когда все были еще молоды и полны надежд на счастливую жизнь. Виктуар сидела на шее у отца и забавно хмурилась. Билл помнил, как они все вместе выбирали это розовое платьице на ней. Точнее, ходили выбирать они вместе, но Флер авторитетно заявила, что решающее слово за ней. Билл давно свыкся с мыслью, что их брак так и остался внезапной вспышкой юношеской страсти. 

Зато у него теперь есть Виктуар, которую он, наконец, может видеть чаще, чем раз в год на каникулах. И прямо сейчас его взрослая и красивая дочь на свидании с парнем. 

Тедди. Это было любопытно, что среди всех парней в Лондоне его дочь нашла именно Тедди Люпина. Билл отодвинул в сторону бумаги и принялся прокручивать в голове встречу в кафе.

«Тедди, ну ты и вымахал! Не узнал бы тебя, если бы случайно встретил на улице.»

Так он мог бы сказать, потому что это то, что обычно в таких ситуациях и говорят. Если бы только это было правдой. 

Как только в кофейне зазвенел колокольчик, заставляя бросить взгляд к двери, — в ту же секунду Билл узнал Люпина. Его волосы вились уже не так сильно, как в детстве, и скорее напоминали мягкие волны пшеничного цвета, пусть немного и растрепанные — судя по всему, спешил. А еще — глаза. Осталось в его взгляде что-то такое светлое, что заставляло Билла осознать время и ощущать легкую приятную тоску в груди.

Пока они сидели и болтали, и Тедди допивал вторую порцию кофе — в этот раз что-то слишком сладкое, — Билл то и дело улавливал мелкие движения Люпина: улыбка уголками губ, которые он иногда облизывал от кофейной пены, чуть нахмуренные брови от рассказа о новом проекте в колледже, совсем невесомое и почти случайное прикосновение к руке Виктуар, еле заметное пятно от краски на шее, чуть ниже уха, и то, как смущенно иногда Тедди потирал это место рукой.

Каждый из этих моментов свидетельствовал о том, что Тедди был... нежным, и теплое чувство уверенности и заботы наполнило его грудь уже к концу встречи. Билл был доволен, что теперь видит Тедди таким, — как отец его девушки, конечно.

Кажется, они встречались не больше двух месяцев. Билл не знал, насколько у них серьезные отношения, но ему было приятно, что дочь решила официально познакомить их так скоро. Вероятно, Флер была все же прекрасной матерью. И за это он будет всегда ей бесконечно благодарен.  
Вздохнув, Билл потянулся прочитать пришедшее сообщение.

***

Кухня на Гриммо всегда вызывала смутные ощущения. Билл все еще видел здесь образы покойных Сириуса и Ремуса, которые, словно призраки, парили под потолком. Даже несмотря на то, что Гарри с Драко давно обжили это место и постарались максимально подстроить под свой вкус и комфорт. 

— Вы закрыли камин? — пространно спросил он, делая еще один глоток какого-то восхитительного вина, которое открыл Драко. Хм, Флер бы оценила. 

— Да, моему мужу нравится думать, что он может делать здесь что хочет, — Гарри усмехнулся и отсалютовал Драко бокалом. Билл заметил блеск в его глазах — как и в молодости, Поттер и Малфой не упускали случая бросить вызов друг другу. 

— Твой любимый муж в первую очередь думал о том, чтобы мы тут все случайно не сгорели к чертям, — Драко с достоинством принял вызов. — К тому же это не только твой дом. 

Гарри сразу смягчился и мечтательно посмотрел на Драко. 

— Да, я знаю, он принадлежит тебе и Тедди тоже. Я вчера был у юриста.  
Драко так и замер с бокалом вина. Видимо, присутствие гостя не давало ему накинуться на Гарри с кулаками тут же. 

— Ты ходил к Блейзу, не посоветовавшись со мной? 

Билл, как мог, постарался спрятаться где-то в районе закусок и салата. Наблюдать за семейными разборками Поттера и Малфоя было лучше издалека. Он еще тихонько посмеивался и, может, даже немного завидовал. У Гарри все же была семья, о которой он так долго мечтал. Свою же Билл не сохранил. 

— Привет, Гарри, Драко, — наметившиеся препирательства прервал звонкий голос Тедди. — А почему вы не в гостиной? О! 

Тедди перевел взгляд и наконец заметил Билла. 

— Привет, — Тедди расплылся в той самой улыбке, которую иногда Билл замечал у Нимфадоры. Доброжелательной и многообещающей. От этой мысли Билл сглотнул и прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить.

— Рад снова тебя увидеть, Тедди.  
— Мы пригласили Билла, как только услышали, что он снова в городе, — пояснил Гарри, который явно радовался тому, что разговор с Драко отложен на какое-то время. — Но почему мы не узнали это от тебя, Тедди? 

Мальчишка явно смутился под пристальными взглядами своих двух отцов. Он виновато посмотрел на Гарри и уселся за стол вместе со всеми, прямо рядом с Биллом. 

— Я забыл, — вопросительно посмотрел он на Драко. Все ясно, Тедди подхватил от Малфоя умение хранить свои секреты. То, что этим секретом стал он сам, Билл постарался затолкать куда поглубже. Наверняка это просто случайность. 

— Все еще не пойму, как вы двое не догадались, что Тедди встречается с моей дочерью, — решил перевести тему Билл и долго смотрел на мальчика, который подвинул к нему пустой бокал. Гарри и Драко не принялись сразу возражать, так что Билл принял это за молчаливое согласие и налил Тедди вина, совсем чуть-чуть. 

— О, заткнись, Уизли, — протянул Драко. — Лучше расскажи, ты испугался мумий в этом своем Египте? 

Билл не особо любил рассказывать о работе — для него самого многое уже было приевшимся и скучным. Жара днем, холод ночью, слепящее солнце и все, что приходит в голову среднестатистическому человеку при мысли о Египте, только добавить туда совещания, заполнение отчетов и прочих злосчастных бумажек. Но сегодня было как-то по-другому, уж слишком заинтересованной оказалась его аудитория. Малфой комментировал и делился историческими шутками, понятными, казалось, только им двоим, Гарри переспрашивал сложные египетские названия и почему-то очень проникся именно бумажной работой, а Тедди... Впечатлять Тедди историями с его, казалось бы, скорее скучной работы оказалось интереснее всего. 

От вина щеки Люпина слегка порозовели, а когда он задавал какие-то вопросы — много вопросов, — его глаза блестели таким детским любопытством, что это было просто очаровательно. Билл не сразу заметил, как начал рефлекторно прокручивать кольцо на пальце каждый раз, отвечая Тедди. А еще мальчишка смеялся после тех самых исторических шуток, и от этого было по-особенному хорошо на душе. Все-таки сообразительным парнем он был, а от смеха на его щеках выступали те самые ямочки, которые «боже, пап, он когда улыбается, это просто невозможно мило».

— Так ты работаешь клерком или?.. — Тедди даже чуть наклонился к нему.. Билл понимал, что поддается сейчас исключительно своему ребяческому настроению и немного алкоголю в крови.

— Скажем так, я лучше всех знаю, как ограбить банк.

Реакция Тедди того стоила. Он восторженно приоткрыл рот, не сводя глаз с Билла.

— Именно поэтом я работаю на них, возглавляю службу безопасности.

Тедди мимоходом покосился на Гарри и понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Ты и правда крутой. 

Билл на мгновение позволил себе посмотреть на мальчишку, который выглядел явно заинтересованным. Но чем именно, это оставалось загадкой.  
Когда разговор стал ну совсем уж взрослым и теперь уже Билл слушал о том, как Малфой устал ссориться с начальством, Тедди извинился и, поглядывая на телефон, вышел на кухню. Наверное, Виктуар.

Конечно, тогда уже не обошлось без вопросов о том, не начала ли Молли подыскивать ему спутницу жизни, не сложно ли поддерживать отношения с Флер, не ревнует ли он Виктуар — и все в этом духе. Вопросы не выбивали из колеи и совсем не были чем-то неожиданным. Однако, ответы никогда не менялись.

Биллу в глубине души хотелось быть рядом с кем-то — нежным, любящим, живым. Не хватало чего-то уютного и теплого, чтобы, возвращаясь домой, не чувствовать такого холода, а иногда даже отчуждения. 

Малфой отпустил пару шуток о том, что иногда стоит поиграть и за другую команду, и попросил не связываться с кем-то из банковского дела. 

— Видел я их — честное слово, Уизли, такое чувство, что только ты среди них не похож на гоблина.

Билл рассмеялся и чуть отодвинул стул, смотря на часы.

— Спасибо за вечер парни. Но, знаете, нам давно уже не двадцать, так что сон, пожалуй, у меня сегодня в приоритете.

— Без проблем, старина, — Гарри поднялся из-за стола и подошел, протягивая Биллу руку и вовлекая его в чисто семейные объятия. — Заглядывай почаще, что ли.

— Обязательно, — он кивнул Драко, а затем бросил взгляд в сторону кухни: — Пойду попрощаюсь с Тедом.

Люпин листал что-то в телефоне, и лицо его было слишком серьезным для человека, общающегося, судя по всему, со своей девушкой. Он даже не сразу заметил Билла.

— Ох, уже уходишь? — Их взгляды встретились, и Тедди сунул телефон в карман, разворачиваясь к полкам. — Здорово, что ты зашел, все-таки. Да и эти двое при тебе не задевают друг друга так часто.

— Вы трое — отличная компания, — Билл улыбнулся, пусть даже Люпин этого не видел. — А ты достаточно много знаешь о Египте — для того, кто занимается искусством. Уверен, у нас бы даже получилось несколько интересных дискуссий.

— Ха, скажешь еще, — Тедди фыркнул, оглядываясь через плечо. Мне ведь положено — ну там, пирамиды всякие, мумии и раскопки. 

Он слова отвернулся и опустил голову, как-то тяжело вздохнув, и начал барабанить по столешнице пальцами. Билл обвел взглядом несколько обозначившихся шейных позвонков.

— Знаешь, мы когда-то работали на курсах с образами пустынь и африканских песков. Я не знаю, но на меня это навевает, — Тедди запнулся, немного нахмурившись, пока наливал себе воды в чистый стакан, — какую-то тоску и одиночество. Там все кажется таким пустым.

И было что-то правдивое в его словах, с чем сложно было не согласиться. Билл встал спиной к столешнице, опираясь о нее руками.

— А так и происходит, если ты поддаешься рутине. И хорошо, если есть к чему возвращаться, чтобы переключиться после этой тоски. Понимаешь? К чему-то, что делает это все не таким…

— Как зыбучий песок, да? — Тедди отпил из стакана и сразу же облизнул влажные губы. Правый уголок его рта приподнялся, а взгляд был вопросительный, будто он ждал подтверждения. Билл улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, как зыбучий песок.

После этого чудесного вечера на Гриммо Билл возвращался в свою холостяцкую квартиру с большей неохотой, чем обычно.

***

В воскресенье Билл сидел с дочерью на диване, они смотрели старые части «Звездных войн» по его предложению. Честно говоря, он до последнего не верил, что Виктуар согласится. 

Но вот она здесь, поджала одну ногу под себя, а чашка с чипсами опасно балансировала на ее коленке. Билл потянулся, чтобы переставить чашу хотя бы между ними. Флер бы уже давно отругала обоих и за скрюченные позы, и за вредную закуску. 

— Хорошо, что я девочка, — в какой-то момент резюмировала Виктуар.

Билл лишь вопросительно на нее покосился.

— Проблемы отцов и сыновей вечно такие сложные, — Виктуар махнула рукой в сторону телевизора и лукаво улыбнулась отцу. — Не то что связь отца с дочерью.

Билл громко рассмеялся. Да, его дочь с детства умела обходить все сложности, умело манипулируя отцом. Впрочем, Билл ей всегда охотно подчинялся. 

— Семейные обнимашки? — предложил он ей.

Виктуар выразительно посмотрела на футболку Билла, всю в крошках от чипсов. 

— Кхм, — он смутился, — так у вас с Тедди все хорошо? Отец никогда не отпустит свою дочь под венец, если не будет уверен в женихе. 

— Папа! — воскликнула Виктуар в истинно французской манере. — Никто не говорит еще о свадьбе. Тем более…

Она задумчиво посмотрела в окно, а затем перевела напряженный взгляд на отца.

— Тем более, я его не люблю. Да, Тедди хороший человек и очень мне симпатичен. Но не думаю, что из этого выйдет что-то серьезное.  
Билл замер: его восемнадцатилетняя дочь уже так по-взрослому рассуждала об отношениях. Наверное, их ранний развод с Флер все же сказался на Виктуар. 

Он потянулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, как когда-то делал перед сном.

— Поступай так, как считаешь нужным. Главное, чтобы бы ты была счастлива. 

Подумав, он добавил:  
— И, пожалуйста, будь помягче с Тедди. Мне он кажется очень ранимым, и я беспокоюсь за вас обоих. 

Виктуар пожала плечами и предложила поскорее промотать фильм до конца.  



	3. Тедди

Уже две недели Тедди никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Наверное, он бы уже давно психанул, но Драко не одобрял подобное поведение. К тому же он не знал, стоило идти к нему и Гарри со своими проблемами. Подумаешь, девушка бросила. Они и не встречались толком, даже не спали (чему Тедди в глубине души искренне радовался). Он вообще лишь раз был с кем-то, в конце выпускного класса. До ужаса неловко и быстро. А Виктуар, она просто была другой. Они хорошо проводили время, он все еще мог рассмешить ее, а она аккуратно брала его под руку. Виктуар хотелось любоваться, но не всю свою жизнь. Примерно то же самое она и сказала ему. 

Тедди нашел утешение в учебе, в который раз убедившись, что выбрал правильную профессию. Реставрация его успокаивала, в какие-то моменты неприлично возбуждала, ее хватало, чтобы погрузиться в работу с головой. Когда он склонялся над какой-то картиной, аккуратно снимая верхние слои, раскрывая цвета оригинальных красок, то уже ни о чем не думал. Его влекла магия.

В мастерской в колледже он как раз занимался переплетом фолианта георгианского периода. Более старые экземпляры ему пока не выдавали, но и эту работу он не считал тренировочной. Тедди скрупулезно относился к всему, что брал в руки. 

Ему не хватило клея. В общей банке он и так соскреб все, что было по стенкам. Где-то он видел запас на шкафчике. Тедди задумчиво посмотрел вправо и смахнул лезущие в глаз пряди. Он уже давно не стригся, кажется, Драко с утра пошутил, что еще немного, и его прическа будет похожа на волосы Гарри. Тедди это вполне устраивало.

Его внимание привлек бюст из белого гипса. Должно быть, оставили художники, они так часто тренировались писать портреты. В бюсте Тедди не увидел никаких изъянов, он был идеален. Казалось бы, обычное мужское лицо с прямым носом, чуть сдвинутыми бровями и слегка пухлыми губами. Но он словно завораживал. Тедди стянул резиновые перчатки, шагнул к нему и попытался дотянуться до бюста. Только вот пальцы все время ловили воздух, пока кто-то уверенно не отвел его руку в сторону и сам не снял бюст. 

Тедди резко развернулся и оказался слишком близко к Биллу Уизли. Тот стоял, нависая на ним, и смотрел немного насмешливо и с любопытством. Тедди буквально видел, как в его зеленых глазах блестело нечто вызывающее. Он сглотнул, а в горле сразу пересохло. 

— Вот я и попал в обитель Тедди Люпина, — наконец произнес Билл. И от того, как тепло и нежно это прозвучало, хотелось как минимум на что-то опереться. Виктуар ни разу не заходила к нему в мастерскую.

— Мне кажется, ты занимался какой-то книгой, — Билл мотнул головой в сторону все еще лежащего на станке фолианта. — Так ловко перебирал все нити…

— Переплет с глухим корешком, — на автомате выпалил Тедди, а затем заставил себя собраться. — И давно ты следишь за мной? 

Билл нахмурился. Кажется, ему не хотелось оправдываться или что-то еще в этом роде. 

— Дверь была открыта. Я просто шел мимо, искал Виктуар. Ну а здесь ты, так увлеченно работал…

— У нее сейчас репетиции, Шекспир до трех, — ответил Тедди, не задумываясь. Прошло всего лишь две чертовых недели, конечно, он не забыл ее расписание. Его взволновал тот факт, что Билл остановился ради него. 

— Тогда, может, ты составишь мне компанию за ланчем? — Билл наклонил голову и оценивающе присмотрелся. — Ты здесь, наверное, с самого утра. Давай, я угощаю. 

Тедди усмехнулся:   
— Хочешь откормить меня? 

— Напротив, — Билл на мгновение задумался. — Я бы ничего в тебе не менял. 

И Тедди тут же согласился уйти пораньше с ним.

***

В студенческой кафешке Билл смотрелся более чем инородно. Старше всех, не считая угрюмого мистера Филча за кассой, он тем не менее с любопытством осматривал обстановку. Прямо рядом с ними расположился длинный стол с высокими барными стульями, где увлеченные и сосредоточенные студенты что-то печатали на своих макбуках. На самом деле кафе просто находилось ближе всех к кампусу, а невысокие цены и разнообразие меню обеспечивали ему непрерывный поток студентов, кажется, годами, если не десятилетиями.   
Тедди было плевать на окружение, он ходил сюда уже не первый месяц. Сейчас он мог рассматривать лишь Билла, который, как ни странно, пришел совсем в неформальном виде. Футболка с непонятным Тедди логотипом, берцы и мягкая на вид кожанка. Еще Билл носил тонкий длинный шарф, который сейчас снял и повесил за собой на спинку стула. Это было необычно, тем более для середины ноября. Задуматься о том, насколько же был горяч Билл, раз не мерз в таком виде, помешал его смешок.

— Ты сейчас во мне дырку прожжешь. У меня выходной, и я не всегда ношу костюмы и галстуки.

— Выходной посреди недели? — Тедди честно не хотел заострять внимание на том, что же носит тогда Билл в домашней расслабленной обстановке. 

— Ну, на самом деле у грабителей банков не существует понятия пять на два, — он чуть дернулся и попытался улыбнуться. Вероятно, вспомнил какой-то неприятный случай.

— Проблемы на работе? — Тедди поковырял свой скрэмбл с томатами. 

— Нет, сейчас все хорошо, — Билл благодарно на него взглянул. — А у тебя как дела, Тедди, все хорошо? — к своему «Ланчу № 3» он пока даже не притронулся.

— А, уже знаешь, — Тедди заставил себя проглотить кусочек яйца, и то потому, что Билл слишком пристально на него смотрел. — Ничего, переживу.

— Слушай, если ты стесняешься поговорить об этом с Гарри или Драко, знай…

— Стоп, — прервал его Тедди, выставив даже руку вперед. — У меня правда все хорошо. Я и сам подозревал, что это не продлится долго.

Тедди смотрел на Билла даже с вызовом, возможно, тот, будучи отцом Виктуар, должен беспокоиться, что намерения у Тедди были не столь серьезны, хотя и вполне невинны.

— Я в любом случае доверил бы тебе свою дочь, — Билл наконец приступил к ланчу. — Но я слишком хорошо знаю Мари-Виктуар, так что…

— Мари-Виктуар? — Тедди следовало перестать перебивать Билла, но тот вроде не возражал. 

— Да, а она не сказала тебе свое настоящее имя? 

— Нет, она так представилась, но никогда больше не упоминала свое полное имя и не просила так ее называть. 

— Мне это очень сильно напоминает кое-кого, — Билл осторожно взглянул на него, словно что-то прощупывал. — Твою мать. Такая же гордая и упрямая девушка.

Тедди втянул воздух и наклонился чуть вперед. Гарри и Драко не все ему могли рассказать о настоящих родителях, лишь какие-то крупицы. Они сами были детьми, когда произошел тот несчастный случай с родителями Тедди и крестным отцом Гарри.

— Ты знал ее?

— О да, моя мама даже хотела нас поженить, — Билл оценивающе посмотрел на Тедди, ожидая его реакции. — Но Дора выбрала другого, а у нас с Флер уже начался роман. И ты знаешь, я был так счастлив за них с Ремусом. Она делала его... лучше, моложе. Ты же знаешь, что она была младше? Так вот, Дора всегда веселила нас, у нее были лучшие пародии, вечно перекрашивала волосы. А еще она просто ненавидела имя Нимфадора. Мы долгое время звали ее просто Тонкс. 

Тедди знал про пародии матери, и они часто с Гарри смеялись, что у них с Драко это семейное. Но слышать сейчас все это из уст Билла — это ощущалось иначе, как будто бы сложился пазл в голове. 

— Они были счастливы, Тедди. Я был там, когда Ремус пришел к Гарри и попросил его стать твоим крестным. Помню, я еще тогда подумал, как же ему завидую. Долгое время я думал, что завидую Гарри, а оказалось, что Ремусу. Мне хотелось такой же семьи, как у них. Впрочем, все сложилось так, как сложилось. 

После обеда она попрощались перед тем, как выйти из кафе. Тедди не выдержал и крепко обнял Билла в знак благодарности и ответной поддержки. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — хотел бы я быть таким же счастливым, как они.

— Будешь, — шепнул Билл в ответ. Тедди хотелось ему верить. 

***

До самого вечера Тедди никак не мог собраться. Та уверенность и спокойствие, которые передал ему Билл днем, как будто испарились. Потому что, стоило ему вспомнить их разговор, то, как Билл смотрел на него в мастерской или в том самый вечер вина на Гриммо, Тедди чувствовал, что уши начинают гореть. Тедди хотелось, чтобы на него смотрели так всегда — без сочувствия и любопытства. Но определенно с интересом и небольшой толикой восхищения. 

Придя домой, он пулей пронесся мимо Гарри и Драко, заперевшись в собственной комнате. Он знал, что тот же Драко прочтет все по его лицу. И, при всем уважении к приемным отцам, Тедди не мог пока позволить себе о чем-либо говорить вслух. Да он даже не смог бы признаться сам себе.   
Он еще какое-то время пытался себя отвлечь, пролистал какие-то паблики, зашел в тикток. Но рано утром стояла важная пара, и Тедди решил, что лечь спать лучшее решение, и конечно же, он снова ошибся.

Тедди развернулся и теперь лежал, смотря в потолок, хотя ничего на нем и не видел. Теплое одеяло ощущалось приятным грузом и как будто обнимало его. Обнимало почти так же, как это делал Билл Уизли всего несколько часов назад — мягко, но вместе с тем даже настойчиво. Тедди откинул его до пояса и чертыхнулся.

Каждый момент этой встречи в кафе вместе с их прощанием слишком детально отпечатался и теперь проигрывался у него в голове. Тедди ловил себя на мыслях об Уизли несколько раз за эти недели — в конце концов, не было смысла отрицать очевидное. Билл был приятным мужчиной, приятным и притягательным, располагающим к себе. Рядом с ним любой бы почувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно, и каждый жест, каждое его движение привлекало, влекло.

Боже, во что он вляпался? И как только вышло, что теперь в его мыслях так часто появлялся Билл?

Билл, который катал его на шее, когда Гарри проводил лето в «Норе». Билл, бывший муж красавицы Флёр, покорившей половину Европы. Билл, который, черт возьми, лет на двадцать его старше!

Он же отец твоей девушки, идиот. 

Билл, прикосновения которого было так приятно ощущать, когда его рука сжала плечо Тедди, а потом слегка прошлась по спине, задевая лопатки и проводя немного вниз, вдоль позвоночника. Тогда его пробрало, даже несмотря на свитер.

Отец твоей бывшей девушки, нашептывал внутренний голосок.  
Раньше Тедди едва ли задумывался о разных отношениях с парнями — или мужчинами, — но теперь наравне с волнением, которое он испытывал, когда Билл был рядом, внутри нарастал интерес.

Мог ли он понравиться Уизли, чисто гипотетически? А что, если бы Билл проявил какие-то знаки внимания, — как бы он сам отреагировал? Что, если бы сегодня их около-объятия продлились на несколько секунд дольше, Билл склонился бы над его ухом чуть ниже, а потом сказал бы совсем тихо о том, что им с Люпином, наверное, стоит выйти, чтобы найти менее людное место, где он мог бы прижать Тедди к себе, а потом мучительно медленно наклоняться к его шее, чтобы…

Боже.  
Он не сразу понял, что его правая рука успела забраться под резинку пижамных штанов и слегка сжать член через белье. Истома пробрала от низа живота до кончиков пальцев, и, черт, у него стоял. Тедди лежал на кровати в своей комнате, когда буквально через стенку от него находились Гарри с Драко, и прикасался к себе с мыслями о Билле Уизли. И, гори оно все огнем, это было приятно.

Первое движение было совсем уж дразнящим, и от того, как сильно хотелось его повторить, Тедди закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, хмурясь.  
Он провел рукой вдоль члена, вверх и вниз, думая о том, как Билл мог бы спускаться поцелуями вниз по его шее. Возможно, он мог бы попробовать пробраться рукой под одежду и легко провести пальцами вверх от живота к груди, чтобы сжать сосок. 

Белье мешало, господи, как же оно мешало сейчас. Тедди стянул трусы вместе со штанами чуть ниже и, стараясь не задумываться над тем, что творит, полностью сжал член и толкнулся в кулак. 

Хотел бы Билл прикасаться к нему так? Был бы он нежным и неторопливым или сразу брал бы свое, если бы захотел? Движения руки ускорились, и Тедди инстинктивно подался бедрами вверх.

Аа-ах.

Он представил, как Билл смотрел бы ему в глаза, пока его рука надрачивала бы член Тедди, и как иногда Уизли бы прерывался, чтобы поцеловать его — в скулу или чуть ниже уха.

Сильнее и немного быстрее, еще быстрее. Боже, а какой был бы секс с ним?  
Тедди чувствовал, как подбирается оргазм — пошлый, даже порочный. Только посмотри, о чем ты думаешь. Накатывающая волна возбуждения была настолько сильной, что сейчас ему было плевать.

Тедди развернулся и уперся лицом в подушку, чтобы хотя бы немного приглушить свои вздохи. Теперь ему хотелось, чтобы это действительно рука Билла сейчас дрочила ему. Толчок, еще один, и еще, вот сейчас и…  
Когда он находился почти на пике, мысль о том, что он буквально впечатан лицом в подушку и почти лежит на животе, промелькнула в затуманенном сознании молнией. Тедди успел только подумать о том, каково это — когда Билл берет тебя сзади, держа руками за бедра и запрокидывая голову назад, отчего рыжие и влажные от движений волосы рассыпаются по спине и плечам. Как он двигает бедрами, толкаясь глубже. Тедди выгнулся в пояснице почти на рефлексе.

Ну, блядь. 

Его мычание заглушила подушка и почти сразу же он полностью опустился на матрас, чувствуя животом влажное пятно от собственной спермы. Тедди тяжело дышал и пытался прийти в себя, пока в его голове стыд смешивался с похотью.

Только что он кончил от мысли о том, как Билл Уизли, отец его бывшей девушки, втрахивает его в матрас. Он был по уши в дерьме.


	4. Билл

Вода капала с волос, пока Билл стоял, уперевшись в кафельную стену лбом, и глубоко вдыхал горячий воздух. Комната давно наполнилась паром, а упругие струи воды приятно врезались в бок от плеча до бедра.

Он не мог, просто не мог перестать думать о Люпине, и каждый раз его мысли становились только увереннее и откровеннее. Да, сначала Билл наблюдал за Тедди чисто из отцовского любопытства — тот оказался нежным и внимательным парнем, очень заботливым и неожиданно тактильным. Билл сразу отметил, как Тедди реагировал на прикосновения Виктуар. Но теперь, черт возьми, он стоял и чувствовал, как кровь приливает к низу живота и дальше. Теперь-то он знал и то, как Тедди реагировал на его собственные прикосновения, пусть даже самые случайные и простые, как эти их полуобъятия на прощание.

Билл опустил руку и слегка провел по внутренней части бедра. Как же давно у него никого не было. Как давно никто не замирал, на секунду задерживая дыхание, находясь под его касаниями. А Тедди.. Тедди тогда сделал именно это — еле заметно вздрогнул, а потом словно прильнул к его руке, отчего Биллу так и захотелось провести ниже, совсем немного, на пробу.

Он закрыл глаза. Спорить с самим собой не было смысла, а со своим желанием и таким четким образом в голове — и подавно. Тедди Люпин, несмотря на свой славный и безобидный вид, вызывал в сознании такие пошлые картинки, что терпеть было невозможно да и вообще казалось бесполезным. Билл открыл глаза и опустил взгляд на собственный член — теперь уже полностью вставший и потемневший. Пальцы левой руки прикоснулись к яичкам и немного поиграли с ними.

Ох, да.

Билл обхватил стояк у основания. Мысли о том, насколько это неправильно, сменились мыслями о том, как чертовски приятно было бы разрушать эту запретную грань. Ведь, может быть, ему это всё не казалось? Что, если Тедди действительно иногда смотрел на него с тем самым интересом и действительно хотел его прикосновений? Других прикосновений — умелых, настойчивых и взрослых.

Кулак двинулся вверх и вниз, и Билл громко выдохнул, подставляя спину под горячий душ. У него сводило зубы. Он прикасался к себе — то настойчиво, то совсем даже нежно — и теперь уже действительно влажно фантазировал о том, как Тедди решается приласкать его. Он ведь мог бы?

Тедди бы посмотрел на него снизу вверх, когда неуверенная рука спустилась бы к члену, ощущая его невозможное возбуждение.  
Можно?  
О да, Билл бы позволил ему всё — изучать себя, как одну из тех разрушенных скульптур, водить пальцами, поглаживать, сжимать, целовать. Боже, как бы он хотел его поцеловать в те моменты, когда Тедди слушал рассказы о Египте, и от интереса его губы слегка приоткрылись. Хотелось провести по ним большим пальцем и надавить, прося открыть рот.

Билл сделал особенно резкий толчок, и теперь внизу живота томно ощущалось желание.

«Покажи, как тебе нравится, Билл. Пожалуйста?»

И он бы показал. Билл мог почти физически ощутить, как рука забирается в мягкие волнистые волосы, направляя голову Тедди. Он взял бы его член в рот совсем неглубоко — пробуя, подстраиваясь, но мог бы ласкать его языком. Билл был почти уверен, что сосал бы Люпин совсем неумело, но сейчас это его только больше раззадоривало и заводило. Он дрочил теперь резко, и движения его ускорялись, когда он представлял, как Тедди поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, а мягкие губы обволакивают его член. Билл был бы с ним нежен, максимально нежен, но сейчас, когда он чувствовал оргазм слишком близко, он думал о том, как кончил бы Люпину на лицо. Сперма стекала бы по щеке и спускалась даже по горлу, и он, возможно, рефлекторно, лизнул бы уголок губ, пробуя ее на вкус.

Позже его коленки были бы слегка стертыми и розоватыми, и Билл поцеловал бы каждую из них, позволяя Тедди перебирать свои волосы.

Он кончил с гортанным рычанием — словно пытался сдержать свои фантазии — и почти сразу же переключил воду на прохладную. Контрастный душ был просто необходим.

Господи, этот мальчишка слишком, слишком цепко засел у него в подкорке.

***

Сегодня вечером играли «дьяволы», и Билл не видел причины задерживаться на работе. Они сидели в забитом пабе и то ли следили за трансляцией, то ли отмечали отпуск Чарли. Он приехал из Румынии со своим новым парнем, и Билл искренне надеялся, что тот переживет семейный ужин в «Норе».

— Черт, больше всего я скучал по хорошей пинте светлого.

— Что, в Румынии совсем плохо с пивом? — Седрик сидел напротив и ухмылялся в свой бокал. Билл подмигнул ему и уставился на Чарли в ожидании ответа. Тот не подкачал.

— Скажем так, Диггори. Я вполне доволен выбором парней в этой чудесной стране.

Чарли втянул своего парня в глубокий поцелуй, а паб сорвался в оглушительный рев из-за сорванной атаки. Билл был рад поводу отвернуться в сторону небольшого ящика над барной стойкой. Он ведь даже не запомнил имя парня, к своему стыду.

— Брат, что ты как ханжа, — оторвался от парня Чарли и обратился к Биллу: — Дерганый весь вечер, не узнаю тебя.

— Да, босс, вы были весь день слишком невнимательны, — поддакнул Седрик и хитро посмотрел на Билла. Ему пришлось отвечать.

— Да просто ночами переделываю работу кое за кем, — Билл инстинктивно стал обороняться от расспросов. Он всегда был самым старшим и мудрым в компании, не хотелось бы, чтобы его отчитывали как тех же близнецов.

— Я не виноват, что ты забил на свою личную жизнь, — извиняюще поднял ладони Седрик и пожаловался Чарльзу: — Твоему брату надо срочно снять сексуальное напряжение.

Билл чуть не подавился элем. В голове сразу всплыли те самые непристойные фантазии из душа, о которых он даже не смел думать. Хорошо, что сейчас с ними нет Рона и Гарри. В присутствии последнего он бы точно не смог держать себя в руках, а Чарли всегда отличался проницательностью.

— Билл, а он прав. Я не помню у тебя девушек со времен Флер. Но, может, ты скрыл от нас знойных арабских красавиц, а?

Чарли принялся перечислять вслух, как, по его мнению, Билл мог веселиться в Египте, так что ему оставалось лишь хихикать на особо пикантных моментах и надеяться, что мысли о Тедди останутся мимолетной фантазией, не более.

***

В «Норе» было привычно многолюдно и шумно. За обедом, казалось, собрались все, хотя Билл знал, что Джинни все еще на сборах своей команды по лакроссу. И все же это была та самая семейная атмосфера, от которой он, оказывается, успел отвыкнуть.

Напротив него мама пристально изучала Марко (Билл все же повторно узнал имя), подкладывая тому порцию своей фирменной картошки. Учитывая, с каким аппетитом Марко ее поглощал, у него были все шансы понравиться матери своего парня. Чарли все это время общался с отцом, который довольно эмоционально реагировал на рассказы о Румынии и время от времени толкал спокойного Перси в бок, просто чтобы поделиться своими восторгами хоть с кем-то. Билл улыбнулся этой сцене и перевел взгляд на Рона. Младший с набитым ртом что-то доказывал Драко, пока Гарри с Гермионой откровенно не обращали внимания на их спор.

— А я говорю, что Роза сама выберет университет.

— Гарри, скажи им, что твоя крестница должна пойти в Кембридж.

— Драко, — привлекла к себе внимание Гермиона, — даже я не могу повлиять на нее.

— Она такая упрямая, вся в мать — Рон, наконец, прожевал мясо и с нежностью приобнял Гермиону.

Билл посмотрел на угол стола с детьми. Роза, все еще довольно угловатый подросток с копной ярко-рыжих и вьющихся волос, выглядела весьма увлеченной изучением какого-то своего фокуса со стаканом воды. Этой малышке еще года четыре до учебы, но Виктуар, сидевшая подле нее, тоже когда-то была, по его мнению, слишком юной, чтобы думать о колледже и мальчиках. А теперь только взгляните, они с Флер воспитали роковую красотку, которая невозмутимо смеялась вместе с Тедди, и эти двое ничуть не смущались, рассказывая жене Перси, как познакомились, будучи отчасти оба Уизли.

Черт, с этим мальчишкой было невозможно даже сидеть за одним столом без того, чтобы не смотреть на него каждые несколько минут. Билл весь превратился в слух и пытался уловить хоть слово из того, что рассказывал Тедди. Он вертел головой и вскоре участвовал, казалось, во всех разговорах сразу — видимо, не только Билл жаждал его внимания. Среди семейной суматохи это была та еще задача — со всех сторон звучали голоса и смех.

Билл подумал о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы они ушли в пустую комнату, умостились бы на диване, и это ему Тедди рассказывал бы что-то о колледже, о встрече с друзьями, о том, какую книгу прочел и как наслаждался недавним дождем. Иногда его очередной смешок звучал бы слегка сдавленно, и Люпин запускал бы пальцы в волосы на затылке, чуть смущаясь от того, что опять его занесло в разговорах.

Тедди был таким родным среди Уизли, но Биллу так хотелось, чтобы именно ему Люпин уделял свое внимание. Чтобы с ним хотелось делиться, ему открываться, доверять. А при упоминании особо личной детали или мысли, проскользнувшей в его словах Билл успокаивающе сжимал бы его плечо, а потом пальцы медленно пробирались бы к шее, щекоча те самые кудряшки.  
Билл не заметил, как от мыслей стал покусывать губу, отвечать на вопросы как-то автоматически и нервно прокручивать кольцо на пальце — именно в эти моменты он не раз ловил взгляд Люпина на себе. Мальчишка на короткий миг словно отвлекался и почти незаметно поглядывая на Билла, задерживаюсь на его руках. Думал ли он о чем-то своем или запоминал, как двигаются длинные пальцы? В самых смелых мечтах Билла Тедди хотел почувствовать на себе их прикосновения.

О чем он думал и почему иногда хмурился, доказывая что-то Драко или Гарри? Хотел ли он вместо семейных посиделок провести вечер с друзьями или был больше домашним мальчиком? О нем хотелось знать еще больше, быть к нему еще ближе. В голове пронеслась мысль о том, что он ведет себя как слишком заботливый папочка, а таких у Тедди и так уже двое и.... Ох, боже. Непреодолимая тяга к опеке в голове Билла смешивалось с волнующим желанием и совершенно не поддавалась контролю.

От грозящих превратить его фантазии во влажные мечты мыслей Билла отвлекли близнецы, которые умудрились опоздать на семейные посиделки и теперь были прилюдно отчитаны матерью.

Спеша ее успокоить, Билл вызвался помочь ей с десертом, и мать быстро переключилась на него, объясняя, какие именно засахаренные сухофрукты нужно принести из кладовки.

Билл это место любил, оно всегда напоминало ему о детстве, когда у него был лишь один младший брат и полная игрушек собственная комната. В играх с Чарли он всегда прятался именно в кладовке, справедливо полагая, что тот в силу своего возраста не сможет ее открыть. Затем Билл перетащил туда часть книг и поставил в углу расшатанный стул. С появлением близнецов в доме это место стало своего рода убежищем.

Предавшись воспоминаниям, Билл не заметил, что из-под двери в кладовку падает полоса света. Он машинально распахнул дверь, и Тедди резко развернулся к нему. На небольшом столике осталась открытая банка с джемом, а Тедди не успел вытащить палец из рта. Он очень медленно, глядя в глаза прямо Биллу, облизал палец и смущенно шагнул вперед. Румянец и ямочки на щеках выдавали его с головой. Тедди сделал это нарочно, но Билл еще не до конца понимал, что именно.

— Не волнуйся, — ему надо было что-то сказать. — Я скрою следы твоего преступления от бабушки.

— Я хотел попробовать раньше, чем Хьюго до него доберется.

«И сбежать сюда от суеты в столовой», — прочел в его взгляде Билл. Он был уверен, что они оба оказались здесь и сейчас не просто так.

Билл приблизился к нему, и Тедди даже не дернулся, когда он стер каплю джема с его щеки большим пальцем, позволив себе слегка задержаться на мягкой коже и погладить ее. Наоборот, Тедди, словно кот, тянулся к ласке и прямо сейчас, Билл знал, был готов ко всему.

Где-то за ними послышался смех толпы, в котором Билл различил голос Гарри. Это его отрезвило, и он прижался к стене коридора, давая Тедди пройти перед собой. Он не должен хотеть сына друга семьи, они ведь все чертова одна большая семья, так?

— Это останется между нами, — на самом деле Билл имел в виду лишь попытку Тедди попробовать джем. Но он так выжидающе смотрел, что хотелось тут же спрятаться в кладовке самому.

— Человек, которого не могут обхитрить грабители банка, потакает воришке джема? — Тедди склонил голову и слишком очаровательно улыбнулся. В данный момент Билл ему благодарен, что он свел всю ситуацию к шутке. Между ними пропало некое напряжение, и это позволило Биллу перевести дыхание.

— Я сделаю тебе первое предупреждение.

— Есть, сэр, — Тедди подмигнул Биллу и все же оставил его наедине с початой банкой джема.

***

На кухне ночную тишину дома нарушали лишь большие старинные часы с маятником. Их мерное отстукивание почти усыпили Билла, когда со стороны гостиной послышался какой-то шорох. Он осторожно приподнялся на своей импровизированной постели и задумался. В суматохе, в которой Молли пыталась разместить всех гостей на ночь, Билл не запомнил, кому повезло отхватить себе диван в гостиной. Свою бывшую комнату он привычно уступил Виктуар и сейчас даже наслаждался своим кухонным уединением. В тридцать семь лет спать на надувном матрасе совсем не зазорно, особенно когда кто-то должен же его занять, а ты один без супруга, парня или ребенка на руках. Билл усмехнулся и решил все же проверить шум, который повторился. 

На диване, сгорбившись, сидел Тедди. Он его узнал сразу, по тонкой фигурке с растрепанными волосами. Тедди был в футболке и пижамных штанах, и Билл задержался у косяка двери, боясь зайти дальше во всех смыслах. Он завороженно наблюдал, как Тедди что-то чиркает в блокноте на коленях, как мальчишка умудрялся в свете уличного фонаря разглядеть свои рисунки, оставался загадкой. Может, у него было особенное волчье зрение. Билл усмехнулся своей нелепой шутке, чем привлек внимание Тедди. Тот резко вскинул голову и, судя по опустившимся плечам, тут же успокоился, поняв, кто перед ним.

— Не спится? — Билл оторвался от дверного косяка и обошел диван так, чтобы встать за Тедди. Он оперся руками на спинку дивана, если наклониться ниже, то можно зарыться носом в шевелюру мальчика и долго с наслаждением вдыхать его запах. 

— Вроде того, — неохотно отозвался Тедди и поспешно захлопнул блокнот, когда Билл попытался заглянуть в него. Билл все же успел заметить наброски чего-то вроде комикса. 

— Ты еще рисуешь? — Билл не знал, зачем спрашивает так прямо. Ему не хотелось оттолкнуть Тедди от себя подобной наглостью, но в то же время о Тедди хотелось знать все. Он интриговал его. 

— Иногда. Понимаешь, порой это нужно. 

— Конечно, — скрыть свою радость от того, что Тедди пошел на контакт, говорит с ним о чем-то личном, удалось с трудом. Билл чуть не выдал себя, когда положил руку ему на плечо и сжал сквозь тонкую ткань. Если сдвинуться чуть влево, то он коснется обнаженных ключиц, таких тонких и изящных. Прежде он не обращал на это внимания и даже не задумывался, ведь Тедди всегда раньше при нем был одет, а оказывается, под свитерами и рубашками он был таким, что хотелось касаться его кожи и обнимать.

— Я знаю, что буду реставратором и недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы стать настоящим художником. Но никто же не мешает рисовать для себя. 

Тедди расслабился и откинулся на диван, и Биллу остро захотелось присесть с ним рядом и прижать к себе. По босым ногам прошелся небольшой сквозняк. 

— Знаешь, когда-то, много лет назад, я сбегал в соседнюю деревню послушать местную рок-группу. Разумно было бы потратить эти вечера на подготовку к выпускным экзаменам. Но когда напряжение и волнение было столь велико, быть там, среди небольшой толпы таких же школьников, и мечтать отжигать на басу — будоражило и здорово отвлекало. Все хотели стать звездами, я же просто представлял себя счастливым.

— Ты умеешь играть на бас-гитаре?

— Думал пробоваться к ним на вокал, но в какой-то момент учеба вышла на первый план. Но вечера с их концертами я помню сейчас отчетливее, чем зубрежку.

— И что стало с группой сейчас? — Тедди запрокинул голову и посмотрел снизу вверх на Билла, который все еще держал руку на его плече. Поза безусловного доверия. 

— Кажется, они довольно популярны в узких кругах. Видел на фейсбуке рекламу, афишу их концерта в Лондоне. 

— Круто, я бы послушал.

И тогда в голове что-то щелкнуло. До этого Билла останавливало то, что они находились в родительском доме, присутствие Гарри и Драко, его возраст, в конце концов, но сейчас он не видел причин не задать следующий вопрос:  
— Тогда, может, сходим вместе? 

Ответом ему послужила радостная улыбка.


	5. Тедди

— Ты уверен, что джинсы с дырками на коленях не вышли из моды сто лет назад? 

Драко облокотился на косяк в коридоре на Гриммо и скептически оглядывал Тедди. Тот растерянно перевел взгляд на свои острые, торчащие коленки и пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, не замерзну. 

Для убедительности он потеребил шнурки на все на той же любимой и заляпанной худи. Под ней, конечно, предусмотрительно была футболка.

— Да ладно тебе, — Гарри подошел сзади и обнял Драко за талию, положив голову ему на плечо. — Это же рок-концерт, мальчик не обязан носить костюм-тройку. 

— Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы ты возражал против моих костюмов, — фыркнул Драко. 

Тедди еще пару секунд разглядывал милующуюся пару и лишь затем протянул:  
— Ну-у-у, пап.

Драко и Гарри тут же оторвались друг от друга, и оба с волнением посмотрели на него. Слишком редко Тедди называл их не по именам. 

— Я сейчас так опоздаю, — для надежности он даже попрыгал на месте, пытаясь натянуть кеды. — И вообще, это панк-рок. Ну, Билл говорил. 

— До сих пор удивляюсь, что Билл забыл на этом сборище.

— Не обращай внимания, — перебил Драко Гарри. — Если задержитесь, можешь остаться у него на ночь. Искать не будем. 

Гарри наклонился к Тедди и подмигнул нему. В такие моменты оба глупо улыбались, чувствуя тепло близости друг с другом. Гарри, правда, заменил ему отца. 

— Но Билл же вроде живет не так близко от...

— Все-все, заботливая мамаша, дай мальчику повеселиться, — Гарри потянул за собой Драко и помахал Тедди на прощание.

***

В мастерской он остался один. После большого практикума и последующего мастер-класса все однокурсники Тедди поспешили по своим делам вечером в пятницу. Конечно, у него тоже были свои планы, и весь день Тедди чувствовал приятное легкое возбуждение. Всего лишь концерт, куда его позвал Билл. А ощущения, словно он старшеклассница, которую пригласил на свидание самый крутой парень школы. Глупо все это. 

Тедди покачал головой, усмехнулся и принялся рассеянно раскладывать инструменты. Все же он, правда, заработался.  
Кто-то выставил бюст из шкафа на полку поближе. Видимо, было лень убирать прямо на место. Проходя мимо, Тедди как-то машинально провел пальцами по нему и замер. Он аккуратно, как будто бы перед ним живой человек, обвел большим пальцем контур губ. В голове крутились мысли о том, что художники те же эгоисты. Они создают красоту и воспевают ее, возвеличивая в то же время себя самих. А реставраторы вроде Тедди ценят красоту такой, какая она уже есть, они берегут ее и не требуют ничего взамен. 

Бюст смотрел на него мертвым, не живым взглядом, но своими гладкими, отточенными чертами так и манил прикоснуться к себе снова. И Тедди потянулся его поцеловать. Он сам не знал, зачем так делает. Раньше он редко целовался. Неумело с девчонкой на выпускном, слишком осторожно с Виктуар. Теперь вот с гипсовым бюстом, безусловно красивым, но каким-то бездушным. 

— Не думал, что ты так переживаешь разрыв с моей дочерью, — раздалось с порога. 

Тедди моментально отскочил от бюста и смущенно посмотрел на Билла.  
— Да я так, экспериментировал. 

Билл улыбнулся, не насмешливо, но как-то тепло и понимающе. А еще, казалось, что он покраснел. Но Тедди списал все на освещение и собственные фантазии. Боже, куда они его довели. Так опозориться перед мужчиной, которым он восхищался, чьего внимания так жаждал. 

— Эй, это нормально, бывает, — пожал плечами Билл и прошел в мастерскую, чтобы забрать рюкзак Тедди. 

— А как ты узнал, что я здесь? 

— В твоем окне горел свет, единственный в здании, — Билл приобнял Тедди и потянул в сторону выхода. — Идем, а то такими темпами опоздаем. 

Тедди лишь закивал, не возражая против такой инициативы. Прижиматься к Биллу ему понравилось.

***

Клуб соседствовал рядом с нежилыми лофтами. Судя по вывескам, которые Тедди успел мельком разглядеть, здесь находились различные творческие пространства и магазинчики. Странно, что он не узнал об этом квартале раньше. Тедди пообещал себе обязательно наведаться в район при свете дня.  
На входе толпа почти рассосалась, очевидно, большая часть уже зашла внутрь. Билеты показывал Билл, так что Тедди в очередной раз за день смутился. Это определенно походило на свидание, при условии что билет он себе сам не покупал.  
Уже начался саундчек, когда они, наконец, попали в гардероб.

— Черт, а я ведь договаривался с ребятами заглянуть в гримерку. — Билл подтолкнул Тедди, попутно умудряясь стянуть с него худи. Сам он тоже успел расстаться с кожанкой, что заставило парня нервно сглотнуть. В обтягивающей рубашке с тонким галстуком Билл смотрелся так ирреально, и в то же время соблазнительно. Он деловито закатал рукава и усмехнулся:  
— Не успел после работы переодеться, это ты можешь позволить себе такие симпатичные футболки. А что, дырки на джинсах все еще в моде?  
Тедди шутливо толкнул его плечом, буквально млея от мимолетного теплого прикосновения и жалея, что их разделяют два слоя ткани. Под заливистый смех Билла они влились в толпу на танцполе.

Концерт для Тедди прошел как в тумане. Довольно громкая музыка долбила по ушам, публика вокруг в экстазе подпрыгивала под нее. Сначала Тедди даже с любопытством подмечал, что среди нее мелькали разные личности: то девушка с розовыми волосами, то мужчина лет сорока в футболке Queen. Тут и там образовывались слэм-волны, в такие моменты Билл легко подхватывал Тедди, прижимая к себе и лавируя на танцполе так, чтобы их не задавили. И, наверное, это была лучшая часть вечера, после такого Тедди не сразу отступал от Билла, хотелось и дальше стоять так в обнимку, как некоторые парочки вокруг них, наслаждаться концертом, веселиться вместе.  
Время от времени Тедди поднимал голову и смотрел только на Билла. В дымке клуба и слабом освещении от проекторов он смотрелся так сказочно и волшебно. Он еще на входе распустил волосы, и теперь они красиво обрамляли лицо. В нем в принципе все сейчас было красивым, и Тедди чисто физически нужно было на него опереться, так как его собственные колени почему-то подгибались. 

В середине концерта Билл сжал плечо Тедди и оставил его одного в толпе, но довольно скоро вернулся с коктейлем в руках.

— Ты не возражаешь, если разделим один? — горячо зашептал он ему на ухо, и Тедди активно закивал. Очень хотелось пить, и он жадно присосалась к трубочке. Билл держал в руках пластиковый стаканчик и так смотрел на Тедди сверху вниз, когда он с причмокиванием отпустил, наконец, трубочку. О том, что у него потемнело в глазах, Тедди предпочитал не думать, списав все это на освещение и собственные фантазии. Ему слишком многое казалось невозможным за этот вечер. Не возможным, но таким желанным. 

Из клуба они буквально вывалились вместе с разгоряченной толпой, такие же счастливые и пьяные от восторга. 

— Я провожу тебя до метро? — Билл продолжал приобнимать Тедди за плечи, и он охотно позволял ему это. Все можно было объяснить ночной прохладой, но Тедди устал обманывать себя. 

— Гарри сказал, что я могу остаться у тебя, — это было сродни прыжку в пропасть. Тедди не считал себя совсем уж маленьким и неопытным парнем и понимал, к чему такие намеки могут привести. По правде говоря, он этого жаждал. Биллу достаточно было захотеть самому.

— Правда? Тогда я буду только рад позаботиться о тебе. 

И все сомнения Тедди тут же развеялись.

***

Целовать Билла — по-настоящему целовать Билла — было так непривычно, но вместе с тем ощущалось как что-то настолько родное и знакомое. Тедди решился и запустил пальцы в рыжие пряди, которые оказались на удивление мягкими, и почувствовал, как приятно немеют ноги, заставляя его полностью облокотиться о стену. 

Язык Билла был таким горячим и подвижным, вылизывая его изнутри, делая поцелуй одновременно и бесконечно чувственным и уверенным, требовательным.

— Тедди.. Тедди, боже.. Пожалуйста, скажи, чего ты хочешь. 

Билл дышал жарко и громко, прерываясь на короткие поцелуи, которые оставлял на его лице — на виске, на скуле, в уголке губ. Рука Тедди все ещё сжимала густые пряди, а вторая — обнимала Уизли, пытаясь пробраться под одежду и наконец ощутить тёплую кожу. Внутри росло желание, и Тедди было так странно ощущать его, даже не понимая до конца, чего он хочет и каких ощущений ищет. Сейчас он хотел мужчину. Он хотел Билла, пахнущего концертным потом и сладким одеколоном. Билла, спускающегося поцелуями вниз по его шее, сжимающего его задницу через джинсы и — Господи — положившего руку ему на пах. 

Как он хотел? Сильно.  
Билл потянул его на себя и заставил поднять руки вверх, стягивая с него худи. Непроизвольно Тедди довольно промычал — как заботливо Билл надевал её на него уже после концерта и как уверенно теперь снимает. Он сам потянулся к рубашке Уизли, пытаясь расстегнуть как можно больше пуговиц дрожащими пальцами. Ему не было страшно — только волнительно, а желание в нем переполняло его настолько, что путало движения. 

Их поцелуи не прекращались, но из-за движений стали более смазанными и влажными. Тедди чувствовал губы Билла везде, однако ему все равно было мало, чертовски мало. Казалось, что они только и делали, что пытались прикоснуться друг к другу везде и сразу. 

Он понял, что уже лежит на кровати, когда Билл вдруг замер, нависая над ним, убирая чёлку с его лба. Рубашку с него так и не удалось снять, и теперь она просто открывала Тедди вид на подтянутое тело с россыпью родинок. Зато сам Тедди, наверное, был похож на пошлую картинку из интернета: раскрасневшийся, уже без футболки, и с расстегнутой ширинкой, больше не скрывающей его стоящий член. 

— Тедди, мальчик мой, — голос Билла был тихим и ужасно развратным. — Это ведь твой первый раз, да? С мужчиной. 

Последнее уточнение заставило Тедди ужасно засмущаться, и Билл как будто почувствовал это, наклоняясь ниже и чувственно целуя его в губы. 

— Скажи, что ты уверен, — а потом ещё тише, — пожалуйста, скажи, что ты уверен. 

Он чувствовал себя так, будто готов был кончить уже от этого голоса. 

— Я уверен, пожалуйста.. 

— Пожалуйста что, Тед?

— Займись со мной любовью. 

Тедди не думал о том, что это, на самом деле, был не первый его раз; не думал о том, как ванильно прозвучала эта фраза. Сейчас ему просто хотелось ощутить, каково это — быть с Биллом, чувствовать его, отдаваться ему целиком и полностью. 

Сильные руки оглаживали его бока и спускались ниже, забираясь под джинсы и наконец-то снимая их. Иногда кожу приятно холодило кольцо на руке Билла, и из-за контраста пробирала приятная дрожь. 

Когда на них обоих осталось только белье, Билл наклонился, как будто чтобы поцеловать Тедди снова, но, на самом деле, касаясь губами его шеи, груди, живота:

— Ты прекрасен, Тедди. И я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Позабочусь о тебе. 

Губы прошлись по эрекции, обтянутой бельём, и Тедди неприкрыто простонал. Билл дразнил его. По инерции он потянулся к волосам Уизли, слегка потянул, а потом заправил одну из прядей ему за ухо, проводя ниже по шее и куда дотягивалась его рука. Боже. 

— Билл, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста. 

Сам Тедди не до конца даже понимал, чего просил. Он просто понимал, что ещё немного таких прикосновений — нежных, чувственных, но вместе с тем уверенных и даже требовательных — и он кончит прямо в трусы. 

— Тшш, — Билл немного улыбнулся, снова поднимаясь и нависая над ним, — тебе не нужно ничего просить, мой мальчик. Я дам тебе все. Все, что захочешь, — он поднял руку к лицу Тедди и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Тедди хотелось взять палец в рот, облизать, ощутить вкус кожи на своём языке. — Тебе лучше перевернуться, Тед. Не хочу делать тебе больно. 

Это слишком, это было слишком. Он не хотел делать ему _больно._

Конечно, Тедди хотелось смотреть на Билла — ловить каждый его жест, движение губ, направление взгляда. Но подчиняться опыту Билла казалось куда более волнительным. Он не сопротивляться, когда крупные руки аккуратно перевернули его, заставляя встать на локти и колени. Даже несмотря на то, что на нем ещё были боксеры, Тедди почувствовал себя максимально открытым. От такой интимности член дернулся, напоминая о себе, вызывая рваный вздох. 

Руки Билла оказались на его бёдрах, стягивая к черту его белье, и одновременно с тем Тедди чувствовал на коже поцелуй Билла — опуская боксеры, он целовал его поясницу, копчик, упругую кожу ягодиц. Господи, святые небеса, как он собирается пережить это? Как заставить этот момент длиться дольше, ещё дольше? 

— Прогнись вот здесь, да.. Какой ты замечательный. 

Билл слегка надавил на его поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и продвинулся совсем близко, проводя горячим твёрдым членом между ягодицами. На нем тоже уже не было белья. В тусклом свете комнаты и учитывая свое положение, Тедди не мог видеть ни голого тела Билла, ни его члена, ни действий. Но он чувствовал прикосновения, чувствовал этот взгляд на себе, обыскивающий его, и от него кожа словно горела. Хотелось раскрыться ещё больше, поддаться и принять. 

На несколько секунд любые прикосновения исчезли, и Тедди слышал только шорох простыней и ещё каких-то движений. А потом — Господи — почувствовал, как Билл приставил к его входу пальцы, влажные от смазки. 

— Мне нужно подготовить тебя, Тедди, — второй рукой он поглаживал его ягодицу, — Подготовить тебя для меня, хорошо? 

Тед кивнул, прогибаясь сильнее. 

— Д-да, конечно. 

— Кто-то уже делал так с тобой? Как тебе нравится, Тедди? Я могу быть нежным, а могу — требовательным. Но я не хочу заставлять тебя просить, нет. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. 

Палец стал медленно входить в него, раскрывая, и Тедди оставалось только глубоко и громко вдыхать, чтобы не дать сорваться пошлому стону. 

— Ммм....А-ах, пожалуйста, да. Сделай так, как нравится тебе, как считаешь правильным. 

И конечно, Билл сделал все, как и обещал. Он был невозможно аккуратным, медленно трахая его сначала одним пальцем, постепенно ускоряя темп. Движения разбавлялись словами Билла: «Вот так.. Да.. Вот так, мой хороший.. Давай», и вскоре Тедди принимал уже два пальца, подаваясь назад. Член невозможно ныл, и он до сих пор не понимал, как смог выдержать так долго. Но хотелось ещё, хотелось Билла внутри себя. 

Толчки пальцев остановились, и Билл убрал руку. Тедди кинул взгляд через плечо и рассмотрел очертания Билла. Он тяжело дышал и часто облизывал губы, зрачки были расширены. Их взгляды встретились. 

— Я готов, Билл... Я.. Хочу тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. 

То, как поменялось лицо Уизли, Тедди будет помнить ещё долго. Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, словно сопротивляясь какой-то мысли или желанию, и медленно выдохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы и откидывая их назад. 

— Боже, Тедди, — он навис над ним, опираясь на руки и давая Тедди шанс спиной прочувствовать жар и напряжение его тела. — Дай мне сил не взять тебя так, насколько я хочу тебя сейчас. Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной. 

Но Тедди представлял. Он чувствовал член между своих ягодиц, чувствовал, как тяжело Билл дышал, и — самое сладкое — хотел его самого не меньше. 

— Я доверяю тебе и.. И я не какая-то неженка, Билл. Пожалуйста, я хочу чувствовать твой член. Раскрыться для тебя. 

Билл замычал прямо в поцелуй, который оставлял на плече Тедди, а потом снова отстранился назад. Только по звукам можно было понять, что Билл снова потянулся за смазкой. Тед услышал шелест упаковки презерватива и то, как Билл надевал презерватив — характерные щелчки резины звучали сейчас непозволительно возбуждающими. И вот, наконец, Билл приставил головку члена к его входу. 

— Если вдруг тебе будет хоть _немного_ неприятно, останови меня, — Тедди в ответ только кивнул, не отвечая, но тогда Билл потянулся к его лицу и заставил посмотреть на себя, разворачивая за подбородок. — Останови меня, хорошо? 

— Д-да, конечно. 

Ложь. Он хотел чувствовать Билла таким, каким тот был на самом деле. Хотел ощутить его честно. 

Даже после подготовки Тедди почувствовал лёгкое жжение, когда Билл толкнулся членом, он медленно двигался, входя дальше и дальше, и от ощущения его члена внутри у Тедди перехватывало дыхание. Он старался не стонать, чтобы словно пропитаться тишиной и звуками их дыханий в этот момент, но из губ то и дело вырвались лёгкие «ааахх».

Билл рвано выдыхал и Тедди слышал, как он мычал — наверняка, закусывая губу. Его руки лежали у Тедди на бёдрах, и он сжимал пальцы так сильно, словно хотел прижать его сильнее к себе — ближе, ещё ближе.

Он наконец-то вошёл на всю длину и остановился, словно давая Тедди возможность привыкнуть к себе. Член Билла был большим и крепким, и ощущать, как тело приспосабливается, растягивается для него, было так хорошо. Даже тот дискомфорт, который Тедди чувствовал с непривычки, так приятно смешивался со сладкой истомой внизу живота. Член ныл, и Тедди хотелось ещё. Он знал, что не выдержит так долго, поэтому на пробу двинул бёдрами назад, легко простонав: 

— Билл, я.. Я не могу терпеть так долго.. Прошу тебя.. Пожалуйста.

В ответ Билл заставил член выйти на несколько сантиметров, а потом снова двинулся вперёд, входя до конца. 

— Хорошо, Тедди, хорошо. Только пожалуйста, не спеши. Я дам тебе все, как и обещал. Ты почувствуешь себя так хорошо. 

Он оперся рукой о кровать, а второй скользнул под Тедди, проводя вдоль живота. Тедди думал, что уже находится на пике ощущений, но потом Билл обхватил его член у основания и провел рукой вверх и вниз, вызывая пошлый стон, одновременно двигая бёдрами и трахая его — так невозможно размеренно. 

Ты не должен терпеть Тедди. Просто отдайся ощущениям. Чувствуй это сейчас, Тедди.  
И Тедди чувствовал. 

Он чувствовал, как член Билла двигался в его заднице, как его рука дрочила ему, как сам он начал подаваться навстречу толчкам — сначала медленно, а потом быстрее, быстрее, ещё быстрее. Вскоре рука Билла даже перестала двигаться — уже от того, как он сжимал член, Тедди хотелось выть от удовольствия. 

— Да.. Д-да, боже, Билл, ещё.. Пожалуйста, ещё.. 

Их тела терлись друг о друга, и комнату наполняли частые шлепки и вздохи. А потом Билл поднялся и взял Тедди за бедра — совсем как в его самых влажных мечтах — и толчки стали глубокими и напористыми. 

— Давай, давай Тедди. Расслабься.. Мой мальчик, давай.. 

Билл _просил_ его, и у Тедди сносило крышу.

Ему даже не пришлось прикасаться к себе — Билл всадил свой член особенно приятно, и перед глазами заплясали цветные круги, когда оргазм настиг его. Тедди застонал как в самом пошлом фильме, но теперь ему было плевать. Господи, как же ему было плевать. 

Он обхватил член рукой, сжимая сильнее, изливаясь на простыни и чувствуя, как толчки Билла сбиваются с ритма. В том, чтобы быть оттраханным после оргазма было что-то запредельное, невероятное. 

Толчок, ещё один. 

Билл вдруг притянул его к себе, заставляя почти встать, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и Тедди почувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри. Билл кончал, и его руки прижимали к себе тело Тедди так, будто он хотел соединиться с ним, поглотить, впитать в себя. Его стоны смешались с поцелуями в шею, которые были больше похожи на укусы, и длинные рыжие волосы приятно щекотали кожу. 

Наконец дрожь в их телах унялась. 

Руки Билла уже медленно и нежно прошлись вниз по его телу, и он заставил Тедди снова опуститься на кровать, ложась рядом. Несколько секунд они не разговаривали — только переводили дыхание, и Тедди наслаждался тем, как Билл водит пальцами по его груди и животу, вызывая приятную щекотку. 

— Что будет дальше? 

Тедди подтянулся к нему и прижался к разгоряченному после секса телу. На самом деле, он мог лежать здесь, рядом с ним, вечно. 

— Сейчас тебе нужен хороший сон, Тед. А после вместе подумаем, как рассказать твоим отцам, что мы встречаемся и ты переезжаешь ко мне. Если ты, конечно согласен.

Билл смотрел в потолок, но Тедди краем глаза наблюдал, как тот мечтательно улыбается. Тедди тоже и мечтать не смел, что будет встречаться с таким мужчиной. И они _вместе _будут возвращаться домой, он будет целовать его утром и вечером, Билл будет забирать его после занятий, расспрашивать о мастерской, и однажды он покажет ему пирамиды.__

___Все у них будет._ _ _


End file.
